The Phantom Ranger..............Unmasked
by Marco LeonStrife
Summary: A very long outdated PRIS fanfic. For Cassie fans.


THE PHANTOM RANGER........Unmasked. Pt 1. It was a cold and dreary day in space. The Phantom Ranger sighed. No action in space, Astronama had been keeping low for a week now. He was getting pretty sick of the quietness of it all. "Danetta, take me to Herodant." Said the Phantom Ranger almost in a growl. Danetta was the ship's persona. Andros had Decca, he had Danetta. But the Phantom Ranger is not to be confused with Andros. They did have similarities like for instance, they were both natural leaders and they both had a twinge of arrogance. Danetta was also like Decca only the Phantom Ranger's ship made Decca look like some scrap metal at an astro junkyard. But that's enough for now. There is also supposed to be an air of mystery about the Phantom Ranger. As he looked away in space, his faithful robot Cassandra came. Also the Power Rangers had Alpha, he had Cassandra. But she didn't look a smidgen like a robot. She looked like a combination of Claudia Shiffer and Uma Thurman. She was programmed to look like that, and to only remain loyal to the Phantom Ranger. If someone tried to reprogram her without the Phantom Ranger's permission, she exploded in two second's. She did that because she held all his personal information and his technology information. "Why are you so tense, Phantom Ranger?" she asked in her programmed Alicia Silverstone Voice. "I guess I am a little tense Cassandra, it's just that I'm tired of waiting for that wench Astronama to make her next move. Hmmm we landed on Herodant. I guess I'll just turn in for now. Good night Cassandra." said the Phantom Ranger as he drifted off into sleep. Herodant was a planet in a REALLY faraway galaxy. It was like his home. It was so shielded and secluded that not even Astronama knew about it. As he dirfted off into sleep, he wondered how the woman he loved was doing. Cassie. 

************************************************************* 

"Ugggghhhhhhhhh. This is going to be one heck of a day." said Cassie in a groan. Her alarm clock went off and she jumped out of bed. Fresh and ready to start a new day. Well, actual not yet but she knew she would be after she slipped out of her silk nightgown and took a shower. She had a small room with little furnishing's. A few pictures of loved ones, a few posters and a cabinet with basically the same outfit. Her space uniform. If she needed a new outfit she would just go to Andros' " Clothesathon 2000" for a new outfit. She was also facing a new dilemma. She was getting sick of pink. Her 18th birthday would be in a week and she was still wearing outfit's that consisted of pink and white most of the time. All the other ranger's were getting sick of their colors as well. She slowly, and groggily pressed the button for the hot water. Ahhhhhhhh. It felt so refreshing. She slipped into her space uniform and said good morning to her best friend and fellow ranger Ashley. Ashley groaned and stepped into the bathroom after Cassie was done to take her shower. Cassie went to the training room and practiced with T.J. for a while. Carlos and Andros bumped into each other while going to the kitchen to eat with everyone else. They looked at each other as they always did. With a glint of jealousy and hate. None of the other rangers knew how they felt. They truly disliked the other. Why? They shared the same reason. They both loved Ashley. Both viewed the other as a threat. Carlos saw how Ashley looked at Andros and Andros saw how Ashley looked at Carlos. They both knew who Ashley preferred. Carlos. They fell in love the minute they saw each other. Then when Ashley first saw Andros she was in awe at seeing the fact he was not Alien and was a handsome man. So, thus forming a bitter love triangle. As they sat down and blessed the food, they were about to eat when suddenly Decca's voice came on "Power Ranger's! Astronama has attacked the Phantom Ranger's Megaship and kidnapped him! Come at once! T.J. looked over at Cassie and she looked like she had been stabbed thousands of times ************************************************************* 

The P.R.(phantom ranger) was fast asleep, when he saw Ecliptor's sword about to stab him in the back. Reacting at the speed of sound, he whipped out his blaster and shot him in the shoulder. Ecliptor let out a howl. He then kicked off his arm with his spin-cycle mega-kick action. He sensed no other disturbance so he gave Ecliptor a nerve-pinch and put him in the laser-barred dungeon room. He double checked the security of it and went to the kitchen to grab a Gatorade from his DrinkMaker 6000 but Ecliptor snuck up on him and gave him a nervepinch thus rendering him unconcious. "Did you really think you could get me that easily Phantom Ranger? Astronama, I've captured the Phantom Ranger. Get a Doctor. I need a mechanical arm. Im bringing in him and the ship. Phase one completed. Phase two, use him as bait to capture the Ranger's and then annihilate them completely soon to be carried out." Said Ecliptor with a wicked grin as he loomed over the Phantom Ranger and let out a truly wicked laugh. ******************************************* Pt. 2 Cassie trembled. Andros and Decca searched the whole galaxy and not one trace of Astronama or the Phantom Ranger could be found. Astronama was doing pretty good on covering her tracks, thought Cassie. Suddenly out of nowhere, Decca's voice was heard. "Power Ranger's! Transmission from Astronama! Report to the Main Computer Deck immediately!" Cassie ran so fast you could have seen a smal trail of fire. This set off a even bigger twinge of jealousy in T.J. He cared deeply for Cassie, but he knew her heart belonged to the Phantom Ranger. Why though, he thought? She knew nothing about him. Maybe she liked mystery. Hmmmmmmm, he thought. Maybe I should get a new costume and start stalking her, he mused. 

********************************************* Astonama's voice blared from the main screen. "Power Ranger's, I have the Phantom Ranger. I also have the ruby he owns to keep him living. Only one of you can come to me. There are no strings attached. I just wish to speak to one of you about a peace settlement. Come quickly though. He has but hour's left. Three and a half at the most. We'll pick you up in about ten minutes." and with that the transmission was ended. "Peace settlement my @@$**&! It's a lousy trap. Astronama is setting us up, and we all know it." said T.J. angrily. Cassie said nothing for a few seconds, before answering "Andros, I know you think that you'll accept this mission and save the day, but this is one mission that I'll have to take away from you. This is someone who has saved my life several times, and I intend to repay the favor." "But Cassie........" Andros was cut off by Cassie. "Listen Andros, I am going to save him if I have to die trying. Stop being a glory hog for once in your life. " "Repaying a favor Cassie? Is that the real reason?" said Carlos sarcastically. Cassie blushed and was about to reply when Astronama's ship showed up. She quickly morphed. "Goodbye Guys. If Im not back in four hours, you'll know I failed. Ashley, you'll always be my best friend. T.J., you'll always be my alternative for a brother. No matter what happens, nothing will change." "Stop that Cassie, you can't die! We're the Power Rangers! We can't die!" said Ashley in a worried tone. "It's very likely Ashley. You weren't the first team......... There was a massacre ...... with another team. I was the only survivor........... We were about to get Karone...........My beloved Lalina was there....... She was the Yellow Ranger at that time....... She looked a little like you Ashley........ Excuse me. I have to go to my room. Something is stuck in my eye. " Ashley had never seen Andros cry before. It saddened her to think that Andros, who already had a life that really stunk, with his sister kidnapped, always living in fear, never knowing true friends except them(the current Power Rangers) , and he did have friends before that, and then they died. Cassie walked to the portal, and was transported. Little did she know what really know what was in for her. She knew it would be difficult, but she didn't know how difficult it would be. ************************************************** 

Ashley walked to Andros' room. Man, why couldn't all guy's be as sensetive as him. Carlos was nice but he wouldn't show his true feelings if his life depended on it. She loved him anyways though. Andros was looking at a picture. The girl in it looked like her, only she had red hair and black eyes. "Oh, hi Ashley. I didn't expect you to come here." said Andros with a heavy sigh. "Is that Lalina?" she asked. "Yeah. Ecliptor killed her. He....He.....stab..stabbed... her in the heheart. Told mememe I had a lesson to learn. I hahahte him fofofr it. I vovowed to kill him ever ssssince that day." he said stuttering and sobbing. "It's okay Andros. It isn't your fault. You didn't mean to." "I just stay up late at night wondering. Was there something I could have done? I had no idea about the massacre." "It isn't your fault, Andros. Nothing could have been done" He held Ashley close to her. Before she knew what was happening, he kissed her. She had secretly wondered what it felt like to be held in his arms. The real thing was much better than her imagination. Suddenly the door swung open. It was Carlos. "Hey guy's dinner ti......"before Carlos finished in his extremely quick sentance, he saw them. He wanted to leap out and beat him to death or strangle him. He didn't get his chance. A portal ray transported him and Andros and Ashley to a faraway place, courtesy of Astronama. They're adventure had just begun. 

************************************************************* 

Cassie was transported to Astonama's main headquarters. She was surprised to see her space uniform gone. In it's place a silk lavender robe. "Astronama, wherever you are, I may hate your guts but at least you know my sense of style. It's an improvement. But you're still a wench that needs to die." she muttered. "I give you a chance to have peace with me, your hunkasourous Phantom Range, and a lavender silk nightgown to boot. You have been disliking pink haven't you?" said Astronama cockily. Cassie was shocked. She had told no one about that. "You haven't told anyone Cassie. Im a powerful telepath. I know intricate little details about all of your friends. T.J. loves you, but knows it would never work, he doesn't think you would want to go steady with a gangster, that was also an expert thief. He went to Juvenile Detention, before transferring to Angel Grove. Ashley actually was transferred to Angel Grove because she got out of a prison for killing someone, she broke out two months later. She's actually twenty-two. Twenty-Three next week. Carlos and Andros are currently battling over Ashley. Carlos though, used to be a Spanish drug dealer. After his best friend hung himself, he fled to Angel Grove and stayed with his grandmother. Andros also, used to be my private assassin,(Note: more about that later) and you hate pink. All you're greatest secrets, an open book to me." Cassie knew she had to whip out some action. Closing her eyes, she tried the deflector shield that shielded her mind. Andros taught it to her, but she didn't think she needed it. "Astronama, give me the Phantom Ranger. I know you have him. Do you want to be known as a cheater? Like Rita and Divatox? I know you hate them. Why don't you join us? Eventually we'll defeat you. Join us and you and us can conquer evil." "Cassie, Cassie, You'll get the Phantom Ranger in due time. As for the joining you, No. I've never gone for the namby-pamby good-guy thing. For now, go to bed. I'll send for you in the morning. You'll see you're hunk in the afternoon after your tour of my ship." and with that, Astronomer was gone. Cassie was shown to her room. She knew Astronama was planning something. But what? She thought. She opened her room and gasped. It was beautiful. It wasn't cruddy Pepto Bismo Pink everywhere. It had a jacquisi, a bed, a television room the size of a movie theater, a computer, and all sorts of stuff. Astronama smiled at Cassie's surprise. "What Cassie? Did you think I would give you a dungeon with rats and a straw bed? This is one of the lesser-quality rooms. You oughta see my staff's bedroom. It has a Clothesathon 5000, a machine that creates any food. It even has food from other planets and lastly, you have no drawers or personal items, because my Gizmotron 2099, creates anything. Just talk to it, and describe what you want." Cassie actually thanked Astronama and said good night. 

************************************************************* 

"Well, Toto I don't think were in Kansas anymore." muttered Ashley. "Carlos? Andros? T.J.? ANYONE!!!!" Ashley looked up at a cliff and gasped. There was Andros and Carlos fighting each other. She tried using her transportal beam but that didn't work. She tried morphing. Zilch. Communicator. Nothing but static. She ran as fast as she could up that cliff. It took her a good twenty minutes. ************************************************************ 

"Die, evil ##@@**!" screamed Carlos. "I don't want to fight you, Carlos!" screamed Andros through gasps. Carlos was strangling him. Carlos fought hard and good. He held nothing back. True, Andros might have saved him a few times, but that didn't matter. His evil side, the side he had when he was a drug dealer was coming back. It was a side that no one had ever seen or would have guessed. The closest thing that had happened to this, was when he was turned into a vampire by Divatox a year and a half ago. Oddly, he was growing fangs. Andros felt everything going black. No he thought. Not yet. If I have to kill Carlos I will. Now Andros' dark side was breaking loose. He broke out of Carlos' grip and kicked him off the cliff. Carlos fell and was seconds away from hitting the ground. 

************************************************************* 

pt. 3 Cassie had breakfast and ate something called beeficken and cheese eggs. It was like an omelet only much better. She politely turned down the liquid iguana drink. It looked like bat barf and it still had the eyes of an iguana floating in it. The tour of the ship was magnificent. She could not believe it. It almost made her want to join Astronama and rule the galaxy. She thought to herself. Could I do it? Could I change my life and fight alongside the woman Im sworn to destroy. Yes she thought, I could. No she screamed. Not even if it means seeing everyone I love destroyed. She wouldn't join her. Later, she invented a cloaking device courtesy of the Gizmotron, when Astronama told her the trip to see the Phantom Ranger was postponed. She used the cloaking device, telepathically. She told it what do. She also created a clone of herself to take a bath. She did that because she knew that her apartment was bugged and that there were camera's everywhere. She then changed her appearance to that of a guard. Oh, man she thought. I think Im going to die. This is not good. But she went on with her plan anyway. 

************************************************************* 

Ashley ran up the cliff and screamed as she saw him fall to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Then she was shocked to see him grow wings, and fly up the cliff at the speed of light. He had turned into a vampire.........again. Andros and Ashley were both shocked at this, but their situation was bad. No morphing power, no weapons, their communicators were out. Not good. Carlos was just taunting them. He stared at them wickedly, and they both knew that he could take them all out, in less than two minutes. Ashley whispered to Andros "How far are away from Decca?" He silently stood there for three seconds, then a panicked look crossed his face, and then whispered back "Decca has been sucked into a black hole, and is about to collapse in 45 minutes. She nearly fainted. Tick tock, tick tock. Then, Carlos attacked. 

************************************************************* 

T.J. was panicking. Carlos, Ashley, and Androhad disappeared, and Cassie, well, he didn't want to even think about what would happen to Cassie. What could he do. He had to do something. The power was out for one thing, so he went to the emergency power supply. While he was trying to fix it, he accidentally crossed the wrong wires, and was electrocuted. He had 35 minutes left to live. Possibly less, if he got out of his coma. 

************************************************************* 

Cassie was a guard now. She was thankful that the machine had enabled it so that she did not need to wear the armor. She saw herself the same, but to everyone else, she was just another one of Astronoma's useless drones. Then a thought crossed her mind that scared her. This is too easy. Why would Astronoma just give me a room with everything, including a machine that created anything! It was too easy. This was trap she then relized. Oooookay, she thought, I'll just have to be extra cautious. Cassie typed into the ships computer, and found out where the dungeons were. She transported herself there, and there was a guard. With the keys. She marched over to him, and explained that Astronoma needed him. He said," That can't be. Astronoma always contacts me telepathically. You are a traitor!" Seeing trouble, Cassie, sprang into action. Thankful that she had used the Clothesathon to create a skintight bodysuit, she did a quick handstand, and used her legs to snap his neck like a noodle, before he could even hurt her. She then stole the keys, and ran into the dungeons, and there was Astronoma waiting for her. 

************************************************************* pt.4 Carlos lept at Andros first. Andros dodged. Ashley didn't want to do this, but she kicked Carlos, bashed his head against a rock, and flipped him over. He appeared to be unconscious. "Not bad, Ashley," said Andros. "Thanks, I once killed a man using those moves. The difference is, that I used this one kick I learned, and my foot went through his stomach, letting his heart fall out on the way." she replied. She was surprised to see that he did not even look shocked. "I know you're wondering why Im not shocked, the reason being, I've killed a great deal of people, using far more gruesome ways than that. I used to be Astronoma's private assassin." said Andros. "And I used to be a Spanish assassin that bombed buildings with the people in it for hire. I was quite successful. I was also a successful drug-dealer." said Carlos, now tied up with some rope Andros had found. "Anyone else have some juicy secrets that their willing to share, until we either die, or are found?" said Ashley irratibly. "In my opinion, I say that we scout the area, there could be some power outlet or something. Maybe even a telephone. We have no idea where we are. We could be on earth for all we know." said Carlos. "Sounds good to me," said Ashley. "Okay," said Andros, "'But Im not untying you, Carlos." Carlos said nothing, as they walked away. They walked down the cliff in silence. When they reached the ground, Carlos began changing again. He snapped the ropes and lept at Andros again. Ashley tried her move again, but Carlos blocked it and punched her. This time, Andros whipped out a gun. He whacked Carlos over the had with a metal bar he found, and then fired the gun at Carlos.................. 

************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, T.J. is unconscious. Suddenly, someone splashed water on him. He awoke and saw a beautiful black girl standing over him. In an instance, he reacted and knocked her down, and shot her with a special gun that shot out ropes. "Who are you, and who sent you?" T.J. demanded. "My name is Ariela, I am from the planet Skorgana. It is from a very different galaxy." said Ariela. "You have to be telling the truth, because of the truth serum in the ropes. What are you doing here?" he said. "I have been here for some time. Andros kept me in a locked room in hibernation. Him and I were friends, but one day, a strange sickness came on my planet, 95% of the people On Skorgana died. Soon 98%. The doctors and the scientists somehow died first, so no one knew how to cure it. Andros came soon, when he heard of what happened to my planet, and took the remaining people with disease on Skorgana on his ship, and put us on sleep hibernation, until he found a cure. Turns out Dark Conda put something, in our milk, that did it. On our planet, doctors and the scientists drink milk before they come to work, so that's why they died first, then everybody else. Im lactose intolerant so, it didn't affect me. The other five remaining people with me didn't die for the same reason. Andros then blew up the planet, so it couldn't spread. Boy, was that hard seeing your own planet being blown up. So that's what happened. I have no idea how I woke up, but I am up." she said, it was strange, because she didn't breathe at all. T.J. noticed "By now you're probably wondering why Im not breathing. No, Im not dead, we don't need to breathe. We have no ozone layer, and are still just fine. Neither does Andros." she said. T.J., horribly bewildered, yet curious, and feeling strangely depressed after hearing her tale, asked, " Fascinating. It is a strange galaxy. Here, let me get you out of the ropes. He did so, and asked "Did you and Andros ever date?" she looked at him strangely and asked, "What is a date?" Surprised and horribly bewildered, he tried his best to explain it to her, and she then said, "Andros? He wouldn't look at a girl if his life depended on it. No, we were just for friends. I know what you are going to ask. What do we do then. We attack each other, and if the man wins, the woman becomes his wife, but if the girl wins, he becomes her servant. I was the strongest woman on the planet, and had more the 100 servants. Sigh, only one remains however." she said. T.J. was intrigued. He then suddenly remembered the black hole and was about to run to the controls, when she said "Don't worry, I got the ship out. On my planet I was a pilot as well, and was very efficient at getting people out of messes like that. Also, the power is back on." T.J. didn't know what to make of the girl. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. He then wondered if he should try and defeat her in battle. 

************************************************************* 

Cassie was ticked off. She let Astronoma know that by kicking her in the stomach, punching her in the face, and whipping out her gun, and shot her in the leg. She felt a large feeling of triumph, until she looked at Astronoma, and saw that nothing had happened. "Did I tell you that my armor is reinforced with titanium. So there, Cassie." Cassie was furious. She lept out at her again, but Astronoma kicked her, punched her, and put Cassie in a headlock. Cassie, trying to breath, asked, "What have you done with the Phantom Ranger?" Astronoma's reply was simple. "I killed him." Cassie broke out, and morphed. She whipped out a sword, and started fighting with Astronoma. Cassie's sword was made of titanium, and was very effective. She fought against Astronoma's iron spear, and the fight was on. Blow by blow it raged. Cassie drew first blood. She got a piece of Astronoma's shoulder. Astronoma struck Cassie's cheek. It was truly fierce. Then, Astronoma stabbed Cassie. It was horrible. Astronoma knew she had won. She was about to hack off Cassie's head, when Cassie lept up, and shot Astronoma in the head, (Personal note: Im not going in to details, because this is a tad too gruesome for you younger readers, lets just say Astronoma lost a great deal of weight from her shoulders, and get on with the story.)numerous times in anger. Suddenly, Astonoma's men came and Cassie expected the worst, but instead, they transformed. Apparently, Astronoma had captured several humans, and transformed them with her technology, but since she died, the technology died too. Cassie always wondered about this. From that day on too, it is noted, Cassie became a much more fiercer warrior(she made Xena look like a stereo-typical homemaker). The humans were VERY grateful for this, and Cassie just smiled weakly, and passed out from blood loss. 

************************************************************* 

When we left our heroes off last, Andros shot Carlos with a gun. Fortunately, it was a tranquilizer. It knocked Carlos out, so all was well. Ashley woke up before Carlos did. It was night, and Andros had built a fire with some sticks he had found, and was grilling some fish. "Hey Ashley, you finally woke up! Sleep well?" he asked. "Yup, I didn't know that you knew how to make a fire. Im thirsty, hungry, feeling irritable, but yes, I slept well." Andros smiled, and replied, "I found a lake nearby, and filled a canteen that I had brought with me, and cut some sticks up for the fire with my hunting knife, and I caught and grilled some things that looked like fish, I check them out with my miniature laptop, and it identified it as fine. Ah they're done." he replied. "Andros, you never cease to amaze me. You would have made an excellent boy scout on Earth. Well, I like fish the only thing is, that there's no tartar sauce or hushpuppies. But this'll do. My dad used to take me camping. It was wonderful. It was kinda like this except we didn't have tents. Ever since he died though................. Mom's been kinda' whack, and Im just glad I can create money on the Gizmotron for her and my brother and sister. Sigh, sometimes life is like baseball. You just have to take whatever balls it passes at you, no matter what they are. That's why I like the Power Rangers, 'cause it gets you out of your troubled lives that we have." she said. Andros smiled, though he had no idea what half of the things that she said were. He really, truly, loved her. But he knew that she would always be Carlos' girl. Sigh...........Carlos eventually woke up, and they all ate and then decided to take shifts on keeping guard. They survived that night, but would they survive another? Would they ever get off this tropical Planet? 

********************************************** 

T.J. realllly liked Ariela. She was beautiful, interesting, fascinating, intelligent, and was also a pilot. Suddenly he remembered Carlos,Ashley and Andros. He searched all over for them, and they were gone. He and Ariela ran to the controls and conducted a search. They weren't anywhere. They were suspended in time somewhere he said. They searched for Cassie. It stated her as dead. T.J. was shocked. "No............Not Cassie." 

****************************************** 

pt.5 Cassie was dead. It was all black, and she was scared. She then screamed, and then, it was Astronoma. "Hello Cassie, I see I killed you. Good. We can still fight though." She then struck Cassie with a whip and punched her again and again. Cassie screamed, and then found herself in a machine. It was Astronoma's medical lab. Whew she thought. It was just a bad dream. It was a sleep capsule. She then stepped out, and a nurse came. "You finally woke up! It's been a while, but you finally are awake!" she said in amazement. "How........how long have I been asleep?" said Cassie. " 167 years. Oh hear comes our supreme ruler of the universe." said the nurse. Cassie wanted to scream, but she couldn't she found out. Then Ecliptor stepped in. He had a spear with all the Power Ranger's heads on it. "Ah, hello Pink Ranger. It was a pleasure killing your friends. Now I will have the pleasure of adding your head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Then she woke up. She was alive, and out of LaLa land. There were some doctors and nurses, and she was in Astronoma's ship. She pinched herself, and felt it. The doctors and nurses were glad Cassie was okay, and Cassie thanked them, and then sent some of them home, but five of them wanted to stay with her, to help out the Power Rangers. They're names were Marco, Jarik, Lance, Aurora, and Lorelei. She assured them that they would be taken care of. Then, she remembered the Phantom Ranger. Now her quest would begin. 

************************************************** 

They had spent two days on the Planet so far. They didn't find anything, until the third day. Ashley decided to take a bath in the lake. She was starting to get really dirty, so she went on with it. The guys were searching for anything, and she was all alone. She slipped out of her dirty space uniform, and dived into the lake. Everything was going fine, until she saw It. She was underwater, and she had some goggles(it was amazing the things she found in her pockets she thought)so she was looking, and she saw the biggest crocodile she had ever seen in her life. And he saw her. She swam up to the surface, as quickly as she could, but he followed her. He came up to the surface too, as she had put on her shorts and undershirt on quickly, but when she had put on her shoes and was about to put on her blouse, the crocodile was behind her. She screamed really loud, and started running. Carlos and Andros heard her and came to her aid. For the sake of survival they had put their quarrel away for later. They saw her whacking the HUGE crocodile with a metal bar. It wasn't doing anything however. Then Andros came and shot it in the head with his laser beam gun. It barely did anything. Carlos used his flame-thrower. That did something. While the croc was running away, Andros shot it again and again. Finally, it died. "Are you okay, Ashley?" asked Andros. Ashley didn't answer. She had fainted from bleeding so much. The croc also had taken off half her foot. 

******************************************************* Cassie began her search. It had been too long for the P.R. to survive without his ruby, but she searched anyway. She looked everywhere, but didn't find anything. Then she remembered the main computer. She conducted a search for him on it, and it said that he was in Astronoma's science lab. She ran there and opened the door. She was horrified. It was like a dungeon. There were frozen capsules everywhere, little prison cells that contained clones, and other horrible things. As she passed the clones cells, they all begged her to just kill them. It broke her heart, but she kept going. Then she saw the frozen capsules. There were a great deal of warriors that apparently Astronoma was planning to use for later. There were different aliens in the capsules that apparently she was keeping for some fiendish reason. Each capsule had a note on it that said its purpose. Some said hold for ransom, some said kill them, and finally, she found the human capsule section. She saw several people there. Some in a position as if they were screaming, some just peacefully sleeping. She saw faces from all cultures. Asians, Americans, Africans, Spanish, Mexican, Latin American, just to name a few. then she came to super heroes. She saw some that she had never heard about, some mutants, and later Power Rangers. She recognized most of them. Trini, Jason, Aisha, Adam, she was shocked to see Justin, Zach, and Kat, and Power Rangers from other galaxies. They were all in fighting positions too. Musta been a hecuva fight she thought. She looked at all of them, and couldn't find the P.R. She looked at every sleep capsule, and he was not in any of them. She then gave up hope, until she found the locked room. She used her sword to cut the iron lock, and found two sleep capsules. Tommy's and the P.R's. She was very ecstatic, and then she looked at him. He was still wearing his helmet, much to her disappointment, and his uniform was torn to shreds. She saw all of his scars, and nearly wept. Then she saw the button that said wake, and she pressed it. The capsule opened, and she had to pull him up, and unlock his hinges. Apparently he woke up later, because he faintly called her name. "Cassie" he mumbled weakly, and then she hugged him close to her. She really did love him, and she knew he loved her. "Im," he mumbled, "very weak, and can barely move. Im too much of a burden. Leave me." She just smiled and said, "Not if my life depended on it. I love you. I've done all of this, have been through all of this, even killed the foul Astronoma. I would not even dream of leaving you." He was touched. He didn't know for sure if she just regarded him as a friend or not. But he was too weak. He had spent too long without his ruby. He let her know that. "Don't worry," she said. "I got it in my pocket. It was on Astronoma's neck when I killed her." This time he jerked upright. His strength returned as she put it on him, and his uniform stitched up, and his scars healed. "Bless you" he said. "How you killed her I have no idea. But thank you. Now Cassie, there is something I have to show you." Then, he removed his mask. She recognized him. It was, it was............................ 

******************************************************* 

"Ok Ashley, this is going to hurt a great deal, but Im going to have to have to perform surgery on your foot." said Andros calmly. She was screaming. "What!!!!!!!! Are you insane???????? No way, Aggggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!" She was unconscious. Good though Andros as he went to work. He was going to have to stop the bleeding somehow. He had no tools, no medical guide, or even gauze. There was only one thing he could do. He got some sticks and shot them with his gun. A fire was now in place. He picked up the unconscious Ashley and dragged her to the fire. He then carefully put her foot in the fire. The horrible bleeding stopped, but Ashley woke up. "AGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! It burns, it burns!!!!!!!!!!!!" Andros had to hold her down. "Its ok Ashley, we have to stop the bleeding. C'mon, hold my hand." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She was crying. "Its ok Ashely, please hold on." He took her foot out. It had stopped bleeding. He ripped off a long piece of his shirt, and tied it around her foot. "It, it hurts Andros............Im trying to be brave though." He looked at her and smiled. Then Carlos came with some water. "We have to get off this place you guys. Its.............a very bad place." he was very scared already. "Why Carlos did you see something?" He looked at them soberly and said, "I saw a T-Rex." They didn't want to believe him, but in their universe anything was possible. "Oh my...................We've been time-warped. Why couldn't we go to the nice Victorian era, or a medieval era, but nooooooooooooooooooo, we have to be sent back to a prehistoric era!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you Astronoma!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said a very irritable Ashley. Both men said at the same time, "Its ok Ashley." They glared at each other. "Back off Andros. I was here waaaaaaaaaay before you man." said Carlos glaring. "Let Ashely herself choose ok?" Andros said. "Guys, back off ok!!!!!!!!! Im too old for you all!!!!!" They looked stunned. "Im twenty-three now for pete's sake!!!!!!!!!" The guys looked even more stunned. Ashley told her long sad story. Then Carlos felt obligated to tell his. "But Andros there, he's perfect." Andros looked ticked. "No, Im not. I used to be Astronoma's assassin. But then the Power Rangers before me helped me............Its a long story(Authors Note: Which I intend to write!!!!!!!!!"). I'll tell you all sometime." They sat in silence for awhile before Andros finally said, "I thing we should scan the area." They agreed on this, and then were off. 

"Ok, Lessee here.....................Carlos, Ashley and Andros are in a...........it says they are suspended in time, but I don't think that that is true. Let me just hack into their communicator locations and.........hm, I'll have to tinker with it. It seems that they are in a area where we can't get them, but I'll try. Check on Cassie again." said the ever amazing Ariela. T.J. checked again. "She's alive, and...........coming with Astronoma's ship. Prepare to hide." She looked taken aback. "Ha, me? I'll just morph and kick all of them into another universe." Now T.J. looked taken aback, but then she whipped out a teal weapon and shot herself. She fell to the floor crumpled. Then a teal burst of light shot at her and she was in teal. T.J. morphed to. "Lets kill em all!!!!!!!!! Show no mercy!!!!!!" that was Ariela of course, but T.J. agreed with her. The ship somehow drew their ship though. They were colliding. Ariela tried to separate the ships, but it wouldn't work. "We're doomed. Ariela, your an amazing girl. It was nice knowing you." she looked in his direction. "Thanks, but you still have to defeat me." The ships then were somehow connected, like two puzzle pieces. Then the hatch opened, and out stepped.......Cassie and, um, who was that guy, he looked familiar. It was..................................Billy!!!!!!!!!! "Hey T.J. look who the P.R, was. He is amazing..........." she let out a dreamy sigh. Now lets go get the others." The four all agreed. "Yeah!!!!!!!" 

The three scanned the area. They found an old medieval castle. They decided not to go in it. Especially since there were dinosaurs clad in velvet walking around in it. They saw pyramids. This time dino's in white working on a dino shaped pyramid. "This is really, really weird." said Ashley.(Authors Note. Gosh Ashley is such a bad rip-off of Kimberly. I love her, but its true. Just like Cassie is like Trini. But Cassie is better. No offense to Trini fans. I like Trini too. :) The others agreed. When they found the Victorian era, they found more dinos. But one of them saw them. He called the others. They ran after the three, and the three ran. Carlos then fell into a pit. "Carlos!!!!!!!!" said Ashley. He yelled back, "Guys, take this..............I love you Ashley." He tossed them his morphing weapon while two dinos jumped in and.............(Authors Note. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carlos is sooooooooooo cool, but you all probably know why I did this.) Ashley ran well hot tears fell freely. The other four dinos chased them. The both of them fell into another pit. "Andros..............we're doomed. Goodbye." He looked at her sadly. "Goodbye Ashley, there isn't anyone else I would rather spend my last few moments with......." He kissed her. The dinos jumped in, but the two refused to stop. Even when they jumped on the two of them, and............then they were in the medical area of Astronoma's ship. They were still kissing. "Um, guys...........welcome back. Where is Carlos?" said Cassie. Then she saw a black morphing weapon. "No.............not like this. (Authors Note: This line was taken from Switch during that one part in the Matrix. Gosh I love that movie.) Well, we have two new Rangers. Ariela and Billy. Plus Astronoma's ship with all of her powerful weapons. We have a chance now guys, we can take back our universe!!!!!!!!!!!!" the others looked at her and smiled. "Yea!!!!!!!!!!" said all of them, and then Andros said, "Ship, take us to............ Herodant. We'll get your ship, then go to Earth, and take a break." They all welcomed that. 

Cassie and Billy walked through the beautiful forest and came to a nice secluded spot. "I always came here when I just needed some time to be alone and think." said Billy. Cassie smiled. "I never would have guessed that you were the Phantom Ranger. I thought he was some alien or something. Its nice to be wrong. I thought you were on some aqua planet though? What happened?" He looked at her and said, "They no longer needed me, so they gave me the ruby since I could no longer morph, and it helped me morph. I made the ship and everything else out of junk I found there, and then I saw you one day. You were the most beautiful girl. I always made kind of a habit of watching over the Pink Ranger because I loved Kim, but she never loved me she loved Tommy the glory hog. Kat, well.......she was great and all, but I didn't trust her. But you.........you were different. I just can't explain it really....." she cut him off by kissing him. When she parted he said, "Oh, by the way, here." He handed her a purple morphing gun. "I hear you hated pink. The others all changed theirs too with the technology from me and Astronoma." She smiled and then said, "C'mon Billy, lets go and win back this planet!!!!!" 

A very long Authors Note: 

I don't write Power Ranger fanfiction very well. This was my first attempt at fanfic writing though that I found today, and I felt a nagging urge to finish it, because I felt I owed it to you all. I write Final Fantasy fanfiction. I love that a great deal. But this one was different. I still like Power Rangers. I don't feel ashamed though. I like Billy the best, because well......I always like the smart one in the group. Like Donetello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Tommy irritated me because he always got the credit. If it weren't for Billy the Power Rangers would have shriveled up and died. Before Tommy, the Power Rangers were better, because they focused more on all them individually. When Tommy came, suddenly it was Tommy's Mighty Morphing Power Rangers show. The first season was the best, in my opinion, but I love the Power Rangers in Space too. I know that Astronoma was Andros' sister, but this was before I knew that, and I didn't want to change it. This is kinda outdated, but I don't care. I love this fic anyway. Im going to write one on Andros' past soon too. Tommy fans, please don't be angry, but this is the way I feel. Thank you readers for taking the time to read this. 


End file.
